Bodyguard
by Wolfy101
Summary: AU: Sakura is a pop idol sensation. Naruto is her bodyguard, but when he is felled by a crazed fan's bullet, Sakura's life is in the hands of a new bodyguard. And she's not sure she likes it there. SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Twelve hour flight, three hours of laptop battery, and NOTHING to do. Please forgive this hormone-driven, rather undeveloped story.**

**STRONG T…probably more M…**

* * *

The stadium went wild.

People screamed undying love as gifts and scraps of paper with messages scrawled on them flew onto the stage. Teenage pop sensation Sakura Haruno lifter her arm and waved, her stunning smile more blinding then the bright pink shirt and white jeans she wore. Her almost waist length pink hair tumbled over her shoulder in a ponytail. The band bowed and waved some more, then left the stage after their fifth encore of the night. It was past twelve, though the city was still alive and strumming.

Offstage a hulking man stood in all black, the 'Nike' logo on his shirt hiding a mesh Kevlar vest. His blonde hair was spiked, and his blue eyes followed her closely as she exited the arena.

"Naruto, how did it go?"

Her eyes shone brightly up at him, her famous voice breathless from her energetic set. He smiled at her, only two years his junior. She was like a sister. One he had to keep from being killed or kidnapped by fanatics and fame seekers.

"You were amazing Sakura. Fantastic. Now, the limo is waiting outside for you. We're leaving the back way."

She glanced up at him from where she sat letting the mike crew unrig her. Naruto Uzumaki didn't look back at her, he was busy listening to the Bluetooth that was always in his ear when he was on duty.

"The back way? Now? What about the Meet n' Greet with the VIPs?"

"They've been apologized to and reimbursed. We've received a tip off there might be trouble tonight. Suspicious activity by a hooded figure outside the marked off exit route. Your manager wants you out ASAP and back to the hotel suite. She's worried about you."

She let out a small sigh as the attendants put up a screen for her to change into the outfit they had chosen for her to leave in.

"She's worried about losing the 22 million dollars she gets off me, you mean."

"Fine, I'm worried about you then. Hinata is back at the hotel waiting to eat with us."

Sakura stepped out from behind the screen, black skinny jeans and a silver halter top with a cropped black fur jacket made her now loose pink hair stand out even more.

"Three weeks until the wedding. What will I do without you?"

He offered her his arm, and escorted her through the back service corridor toward the emergency exit. He didn't smile as he usually did, just kept his eyes fixed forward, but his voice was as calm and merry as ever.

"The Agency will give you some guys to take my place while I'm on honeymoon. Then Hinata and I will be back to meet you for the concert in Florence. You'll be fine."

He just had to keep telling himself that.

"Naruto? Are we okay?"

She always phrased the question like that. We. She said it built trust and dependence. Made her feel less lonely. He and Hinata were the only friends she had that hadn't known her before or been assigned to her by her contractors. Her owners.

Ino Yamanaka was the head of the management agency that had discovered Sakura, and she had made sure Ino Inc. had sunk its claws in deep.

Ino's godson Kiba was Sakura's driver. Choji, Ino's high school bandmate, was her chef. Her personal trainer, Lee, was employed by Ino's personal gym. Temari was the two's lawyer, her brothers the paparazzi control. Tenten was personal dresser and designer for both, and Shikamaru was lights and sound as well as Ino's boy toy.

Which is why it had surprised everyone when Ino turned to the elite bodyguards trained by Kakashi Hatake to keep her newest pop star safe instead of placing a friend of her own in the role. But that was only until it came out that Ino's favorite music teacher, Tsunade, and Tsunade's boyfriend Jiraiya had both attended college with, and been introduced by, Kakashi himself.

So Naruto had been given the job, his girlfriend Hinata coming along at his request.

"Naruto?"

The petite girl stopped walking, tugging on the tall blonde's arm. Anxious to hurry on, Naruto brushed a hand through his disheveled hair, opting for the truth this time.

"Sakura, there's been a serious threat on your life. As soon as we get outside, stay quiet, get in the limo. If something happens, don't wait. Just yell and Kiba will drive to the safe house nearby. He knows the situation."

"Naruto?"

He could hear the panic in her voice.

"It'll be fine. We'll be fine."

He hit the doors hard, sending them flying open. Kiba had pulled the limo up onto the curb, the back door already open. Sakura was almost to it when the shots rang out. She screamed, Naruto shoving her hard as he bellowed in pain.

The young starlet fell onto the leather seat, scooting out of the way as Naruto stumbled in behind her.

"Go Kiba! GO!"

Naruto hunched forward in the seat, his breathing labored.

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Something dark and think dripped onto his black pant leg from his bent over torso. Sakura felt near hysterics.

"Oh god. Oh god. Kiba! The hospital, NOW!"

**

* * *

**

Gone Crazy and Staying There,

**Wolfy101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twelve hour flight, three hours of laptop battery, and NOTHING to do. Please forgive this hormone-driven, rather undeveloped story.**

**STRONG T…probably more M…**

* * *

Sakura sat in a private room, Hinata by her side. Kiba and two police men stood respectively at the windows and door. After a few fans in the hospital waiting room freaked out the head doctor had moved the popstar and her escorts in here. A tall woman with cat's eye glasses walked in, sending a dirty look the police man's way when he tried to ask for identification.

"H-h-h-how's N-naruto?"

Hinata has stuttered since she was a child, but it was almost gone now except for when she was upset. Sakura squeezed her hand.

"Mr. Uzumaki will live. He'll have to stay here for a few more days, and he certainly won't be able to use the wounded arm completely again for a few months. He's resting, but he has specified in his conscious moments that he wants his fiancée Miss Hyuga to be allowed into his room. He also wants someone to notify Kakashi Hatake, whoever that is."

Hinata was almost instantly on her feet, then she looked back sheepishly at Sakura. The pink haired woman smiled encouragingly.

"Go to him. I'll head back to the hotel if it's alright."

"No. You won't."

Everyone went silent. It was like all the joy at the news Naruto would survive had been sucked out of the room. A large figure stood on the doorway. Even though she was 5'8, Sakura guessed she would only come up to his chin. His plain black shirt was stretched tight over taught muscles. Black hair trailed down his neck and onto his shoulders, black sunglasses hiding his eyes. His face was serene, unaffected by everything going on around it, his posture relaxed and poised, but threatening nonetheless.

"E-Excuse me?"

Sakura mentally berated herself. She sounded like Hinata.

"I said, Miss Haruno, that you will not be returning to the hotel. A private jet is five minutes away from landing nearby to take you to Paris, and away from any immediate danger."

"Sir, I'm going to need to see your verification to be issuing these commands."

Kiba looked small next to him, but Sakura was still grateful the man stepped forward. The imposing figure in the doorway pulled out a small object, a miniature throwing disc. Sakura had seen its like only once before. He took off his sunglasses, and all the air really was sucked out of the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi Agency Gunman, Team 7. I'm here to keep you alive."

**

* * *

**

I know its short, but quick updating means shorter chapters! Another one is coming super soon!

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few people have asked about the inspiration for this story. It was a ridiculously catchy music video by Toy-Box called "Teddybear." This story follows the music video plot more than the actual song.**

**STRONG T…probably more M…**

* * *

"Naruto was Team 7 too wasn't he?"

"Hn."

"Kakashi handpicked and trained your team, right?"

"Hn."

"How did your Agency find out about Naruto so fast?"

"We just know."

"How?"

"Hn."

"Are you and he friends?"

"Hn."

"Will you answer any of my questions?"

"Hn."

Sakura threw herself back into the seat of the limo, letting out an aggravated sigh. It had been like this nonstop since the hospital. They left in silence. When they weren't listening to the sounds of their own breathing she asked questions and he said nothing at all worth hearing.

"Kiba? Are we close?"

"Yes Sakura. We're only a few minutes away, and they've given us permission to drive right onto the runway."

"I see. Thank you very much."

"Never a problem."

Akamaru barked softly from where he sat in the passenger's seat. Even the puppy could tell the aura in the limo was different then normal.

"Why Paris?"

He just looked at her.

"Do you know?"

Look.

"Is it just a random location?"

Look.

"Fine!"

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me anywhere_

Sakura wrestled her iPhone out of her back pocket, and answered without even looking at the screen. Only one person had that ring tone when they called.

"Ino, perfect."

"_Hey! Did you get the temporary toy Kakashi sent for you?"_

"Yes, I did. And may I ask what the hell you were thinking?"

Sasuke didn't even react, probably because he didn't actually know for sure she was talking about him.

"_It's only for a few months baby. Anyway, you're on your way to Paris right?"_

"Yeah, about that: why Paris?"

"_Photo shoot. I set it up with a travel agency in France. You get to go pose with the famous landmarks and best hotels for one of their most sought after Star travel guides. Since you can't play a concert again for two weeks because of the security breach, you have plenty of time to flaunt around Paris and make yourself seen and loved."_

"But-"

"_Ah! Neji calling. Talk to you later!"_

The line went dead.

"This is just not my day," Sakura whispered to herself on sigh.

"At least you're not shot."

Sasuke didn't look at her, but the comment was still biting. She liked it better when he was brooding silently she decided.

**

* * *

**

Longer sequence coming your way in less than 24 hours! :)

REVIEW!

Gone Crazy and Staying There,

**Wolfy101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the great reviews! **

**STRONG T…probably more M…**

* * *

"Tenten!" Sakura smiled brightly at impeccably fashionable blonde sitting in the leather airplane seat waiting for her.

"Why are you here?"

Tenten looked over the top of her Dior sunglasses with a smirk.

"Is there anyone better to take to a photo shoot in France? Do _you_ speak French?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at the only slightly older woman. She glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke, her smile wavering. She wasn't sure how to introduce him.

He saved her the trouble.

"I'll talk to the pilot about our flight pattern."

Then just as quickly and silently as he came, he was gone. Tenten raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Who's tall, dark, and serious?"

The teen idol flopped onto the seat across the table from the stylista, pulling off her jacket as Tenten reached into a duffle bag for a pair of sweats.

"The new Naruto."

Sakura's voice was half pain, half despair.

"Hm, I liked the old one better."

"Me too."

"Miss? Is there anything I can get you?"

Sakura looked up to find Kiba standing awkwardly in the doorway, just like he did every flight. She gave him a patient smile.

"No Kiba, thank you though. The Stewardess will help me. You can just sit back and relax. This is a long flight."

"Ah, Stewardess...well, yes. Alright."

Kiba delicately placed himself in the back of the plane, Akamaru curling into a ball on the bench seat beside his master. Sakura smiled as Tenten placed a lavender Juicy Couture sweatsuit in her lap.

"Change. You can be comfortable for the next few hours."

Sakura stood, only to find that Sasuke had once again appeared, blocking her path.

"I'm going to change."

Look.

"Um…could I just-"

The pop dive squeezed around the hulking form of her bodyguard, slinking to the bathroom to get into a more relaxing outfit. She could practically feel Tenten looking witheringly at Sasuke over her designer shades.

"You're not the friendliest kindergartner on the playground huh?"

Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Oh Tenten.

As soon as the door locked behind her though, the teenage cover girl was crying hysterically. The emotions she'd been keeping under control went wild as soon as she was alone. She sat down hard on the toilet, her entire body shaking.

_Why_? Why would someone hurt Naruto? Why would someone try to kill her?

* * *

Sasuke sat as close to the cockpit as possible, aware that danger was most likely to come from there then from cargo hold, since he had checked that before and after the luggage was loaded.

He loved his job. He really did.

Except protecting teenage idols _wasn't_ his job. When Kakashi had called him in he'd expected he usual assignment. Mafia narc. He infiltrated the inner core of Club owners and Casino runners. Together he and Kakashi were taking out the King Pins of the underground.

But Naruto had always been a people person. When he met Hinata as a bartender on a case both Sasuke and Kakashi had known he was done for.

But Naruto needed to help people. And apparently he felt overly responsible for this teeny-bopper, seeing as how he'd often mentioned to Kakashi that should anything happen she deserved the best the Agency could offer.

And that was Sasuke.

So, here he was: on some plush jet playing babysitter to a talkative brat. Talkative! He shook his head. No wonder Naruto liked her.

A soft noise made him shift in his seat, losing his own thoughts to focus on his surroundings.

The lavatory.

Immediately Sasuke was on his feet, bracing himself against the wall opposite the small door, ready to kick it down.

Then the noise actually registered, and despite his cold exterior and stunted emotions, he felt like shit.

The little thing was crying.

Locked alone in a bathroom at 30,000 feet she was sobbing those beautiful green eyes out.

Of course she was. Someone just tried to kill her, and from what he'd researched while keeping tabs on Naruto, Sakura Haruno had no enemies except other pop stars. She donated money to charity, visited mum and dad when she could, helped struggling communities, and loved Jane Austen and BBC.

And yet her green eyes were so open. She looked at him with obvious nervousness and fear, staring out the limo window she'd been so unguarded he'd been able to tell every thought she had.

"Ms Haruno?"

The sobs choked off, whimpering then turning into sniffles. She cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"Naruto was my only friend. I'm sorry."

There, that was about as comforting as he was, and even that was him really pushing it. He silently returned to his seat, and Sakura stayed silently in the bathroom for another 20 minutes.

**

* * *

**

I'm revising the next chapter, so it should be up soon too!

**Review!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**

**{P.S: To answer a reviewer question, yes I am female}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the great reviews! **

**STRONG T…probably more M…**

* * *

"C'mon, smile darling. France is about to fall in love."

Tenten adjusted the white rose in Sakura's hair, a perfect match for the embroidered white skirt and white blouse with a pink leather roped belt and pink wedges. Her hair in a messy bun on the opposite side of her head from the oversized flower.

"I am loved. I am talented. I am confident. I am content."

Sakura repeated the words softly to herself, picturing her hometown and her favorite karate teacher staying late hours to spar with her when she was upset. The bright Sakura Smile took longer to appear than usual, but it glowed as brightly as always.

The door to the jet opened, Sakura, thanking both pilots and attendants, followed Sasuke down the stairs into the crowd of paparazzi. He was a few steps ahead, and reached the ground just as she lost her footing.

"Sasuke!"

It was Kiba who called out, arms too full of a sleeping puppy to catch the descending popstar.

The dark man turned, face expressionless behind his sunglasses. Coolly he reached out, catching her with both arms and absorbing the impact of the lean body against his own.

Flashbulbs popped as she kept a hand on his shoulder, reaching down to adjust her shoe strap as he secured her with an arm around her small waist.

"Thank you."

"You alright?"

"Yes." Her smile was soft and reassuring. His arm dropped. Tenten gracefully plucked Sakura away, the two of them posing happily for the cameras and answering jumbled questions as Kiba removed the current limo driver and took his place.

Sasuke held open the back door, gesturing the two attractive women inside. Lights kept flashing, reflected in his sunglasses as Sakura thanked him again, slipping past into the dark, protected interior.

"Well, the tabloids will have a field day with those pictures. That was perfect Sakura, Ino will be pleased."

Green eyes filled with confusion under a frowning brow.

"Failing to walk down stairs in heels will make Ino _happy_?"

Tenten just smiled, her eyes darting to the stoic man beside the cherry blossom just as a small smirk crossed his face.

The designer smiled to herself. She loved France.

* * *

"Brace yourself honey, someone leaked us." Tenten's voice was liquid ice.

Sakura looked up from playing with Akamaru, glancing out the dark windows. Sasuke read her tense shoulders immediately.

"What does that mean." His dark voice was annoyed.

"It means that the huge crowd blocking the front entrance of the hotel completely isn't supposed to be there. The hotel was supposed to remain anonymous so Sakura would be safer. These people are crazy sometimes."

He turned his sunglasses toward Sakura. "What's wrong with a few fans?"

"They scream at me." Her voice was quiet, and she was watching the approaching crowd with apprehension.

"Sometimes insults, sometimes praise. They try to get close enough to pull at my hair and my clothes. They want to touch me. No part of me or my life is sacred to them. It scares me…"

Her already soft voice trailed off. Her eyes had clouded over. Akamaru whined softly and rested his head on her knee.

"Well, you'll be fine this time. We are not going to sneak off to some service door. Everything will be perfectly civil. Won't it?"

Tenten's sharply pointed question didn't escape Sasuke's notice. His dark eyes stayed focused on the pink haired woman across from him.

"Yes. It will."

* * *

Sakura fell back onto the plush mattress. Ino always booked the best and most prestigious hotels.

"So, Kiba is down the hall, I'm next door and Sasuke is en suite."

"Huh?"

Tenten looked up from laying out Chanel shoes.

"The small side room off your living room. Sasuke's staying there."

The number one singer in the UK and America stared blankly.

"Huh?"

"You have a problem, talk to him."

"Ugh, sure! Because that won't be like running into a cement wall."

"Mmm, he _does_ look that hard, doesn't he?"

Tenten's eyes glinted evilly.

"What?"

"Well, he's broader in the shoulders and narrower in the hips than Naruto. And that shirt is tantalizing, don't even get me started on that ass. He's sexy as strawberries and champagne at midnight. Did you see the way the crowd outside parted as soon as he took off those sunglasses? Hot!"

Her chocolate eyes slid to the bed slyly, where the popstar had stopped moving.

"Great facial structure, amazing hair, strong neck, long fingers, large hands, intense eyes, powerful legs, and his –"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

Tenten smiled at the strained voice. So little Sakura really wasn't a total angel after all. It was about time the girl let her hair down and started living.

"Jetlag will be a bitch. You have the morning to yourself, but at noon we're doing an indoor thong shoot. Time to cash in on the sex drive."

"WHAT?"

Sakura sat bolt upright, automatically thinking of her parents back home. Tenten was shaking with laughter.

"Just making sure you were listening. Just a few bathing suits for a designer window poster. Nothing _really_ scandalous."

"Meanie!"

Tenten stuck out her tongue before ducking out of the room with a hurried 'goodnight'. The pillow hurled after her was plucked from the air by a calloused hand.

"Yours I believe?"

Sakura felt herself go pink enough to match her hair as one of Sasuke's raven eyebrows quirked.

"She, um…deserved it?"

He snorted a soft 'Hn', walking further into the huge elegant room to toss the down pillow onto the four poster. Sakura cast desperately for the elusive thing called speech.

"How's your ankle?"

"My..? Oh! Its fine, thank you. And thank you for catching me. Falling face first into France might not go down so well."

She grinned widely at him, convinced she saw a flicker of a smile cross his clean cut face. She grasped for something to say to keep him in the room. Lord alone knows why she wanted the insufferable man there at all.

"How's Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes slipped over her, their dark depths seeming to see into her, caressing her. Sakura shivered, helpless. He smirked, and her body burned.

"He's giving the doctor's hell, they're releasing him a day early to Hinata's care. The wedding is continuing as planned."

His onyx eyes burned into her emerald orbs.

"Thank god."

Silence wrapped around them, her kneeling on the bed, him standing firmly in the center of the room. Breathless, she found her voice.

"Goodnight Mr. Uchiha."

"Goodnight Ms Haruno."

He bowed slightly, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Sakura fell back onto the bed with a moan. Tenten had her thinking all the wrong things now. It was gonna be hard to look at him now without picturing that shirt gone…

Sakura slammed a pillow over face and rolled across the large bed. This was so unfair.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, now Review!

**Okay, so I am literally about to get on a boat to go out to sea for two weeks. I will have my laptop, but no internet which means lots of writing, but no uploading. I promise to have this finished by the time I get back though, so just please be patient with me for two weeks.**

**Thank you!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaack! And here's an explosive chapter for you! **

**STRONG T…probably more M…**

* * *

Tenten was right: Jetlag was a bitch. At four in the morning Sakura woke hot and glistening, her chest heaving, totally aroused and gasping.

She rolled out of bed, aware of her condition. The dream came back full force, making her lean against the bedpost as warmth exploded in her abdomen. Dark hair tickling her face as a hot mouth explored her neck, trailing down to tug with white teeth on the lace of her small, tight silk night dress. A calloused hand rubbing its way up the slit in the fabric at her thigh…

She needed a shower.

Twisting her hair over her shoulder, Sakura strode toward the bathroom. A noise from the closed doors to the living room made her pause. Giving into the urge, she slunk to the door, opening it silently. She peeked through the gap, a strangled gasp throwing itself from her plump lips.

Sasuke stood by the counter, a bottle of cold water against his lips. His eyes were closed, Adam's apple bobbing as he drank. He was in nothing but tight Calvin Klein shorts. His taught muscles pushed against his tan skin, dark hair lightly covering his chest, leading to a black trail down to the low waistband of his only clothing. Sakura giggled helplessly to herself.

He opened his eyes, shaking his head, his shaggy untamed hair whispering over his shoulders and between his shoulder blades. His back was broad and built, a long thin scar going up the left side from hip to the lower blade.

Sakura's body threatened to take control of her mind, reluctantly and with great will she closed the door. Slowly, the diva made her way to a sinfully hot shower.

She couldn't meet his eyes at breakfast, but the fact he wore sunglasses and stood looking out over Paris helped.

By the time the photo shoot rolled around Sakura had talked herself out of it, trying to talk to him in the limo and smiling at him like normal.

Proud of herself, the teen sensation flounced into the dressing room, only a little nervous about the many bathing suites waiting for her.

* * *

This was torture.

Sasuke stood in the shadows against a back wall, watching Sakura pose with a beach set and volleyball.

Six swim suites.

Six.

One: Strapless black and silver. He nearly fell over.

Two: Pink tankini with matching sundress. Cutesy. He was fine.

Three: Black one piece with diamonds cut out across the stomach from just under the chest to the panty line. Breathing was hard.

Four: One piece, leopard print. Zip up the front. That unzipped of its own violation despite her attempts to catch it. She had a nice chest. Drool may have been involved.

Five: Bikini, rust red with white roses. The volleyball got involved. Pants got tighter.

And now six: Navy and yellow strapless bikini. He wanted to take it off her with his teeth.

Sakura was fantastic in front of the camera, and thankfully it had only been two and a half hours of torture. Only twenty more minutes to go.

She was in yellow heels.

She had amazing legs. And a toned, lean, flat belly. And a full, perky, tantalizing – Whoa!

Sasuke shook his head violently. She was just a child! Time to go patrol the perimeter…or something.

He walked toward the door, unable to keep from glancing to the set every few steps.

"Hold the ball higher. Laugh…now toss your hair…perfect! Perfect!"

The photographer's camera clicked faster and faster as her pink hair floated around her. She laughed effortlessly, as if sharing an inside joke with a close friend. He slowed his strides.

Maybe he could see why Naruto was so fond of her. Just a little though. Not that much.

Sasuke let out his breath in a long sigh. He was very quickly finding the diva less and less of a problem, and his own sex drive more and more of one.

The faster he could get away from this disarming little girl the better.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA!"

The scream was high pitched and ridiculously squeaky. A tour bus stopping for a bathroom break had accidently let people wander too far from the bus. Suddenly the studio door was filled with screaming fans, female and male. Kiba and Tenten rushed for the stunned girl holding the beach ball.

"No! Block the door!"

Sasuke yelled at a group of camera crew techs heading the same direction.

The lone door security guy was having a hard time holding the crowd back. Two girls got under his arms only to be caught by the techs.

Sasuke strode across the floor, easily picking Sakura up and follow Kiba to the back door where the limo was parked.

"Tenten, give them all my love and get my clothes please!"

Sakura called over Sasuke's shoulder. She didn't bother fighting him, and she didn't really mind the position. Her cheeks burned as his arm hair tickled her bare shoulders and legs.

He got quickly into the slick black limo as Kiba pushed Akamaru out of the driver's seat.

"Hotel?"

"Hotel." Sasuke confirmed, still holding Sakura on his lap. One hand under her thighs and the other absentmindedly applying pressure to her bare waist.

Sakura cleared her throat.

Sasuke looked down at her, his reflective sunglasses askew and his hair ruffled from the quick exit. Sakura giggled, reaching up to fix the glasses, but as she reached for his hair the hand on her thigh suddenly moved, catching her delicate wrist.

"Leave it."

His voice was surprisingly husky, his breath whispering over Saukra's exposed skin.

Without a word Kiba rolled up the privacy window. He smiled to Akamaru. Tenten was such a psychic.

In the back of the limo, silence prevailed. Still in their intimate position, the two simply stared at each other.

Sakura carefully pulled her hand from his grip, than trailed her fingers from his temple to his tightly clenched jaw.

"What if I don't want to?"

Her whisper sent him over the edge. Adrenaline still pumping through his veins, Sasuke drew in a sharp breath and grabbed Sakura at the base of her neck, crushing her into his chest. She let out a sensual groan, pressing herself as close as possible as their lips collided.

They were like two drowning people, desperate before the end. His hand raced over her legs and stomach, her hands pushed up his shirt to tease his powerful chest. They licked and nipped and sucked, giving in totally to the desire.

Then Kiba pulled round a tight corner, sending them sprawling onto the limo floor, her on bottom, him braced above. His sunglasses long ago pulled off.

Their eyes met. Her lips were swollen and wet. His erection pressed into her thigh.

"We can't do this."

Even as he said it Sasuke dipped his head closer to her, their noses brushing.

"I know."

Even as she said it Sakura's tongue traced his bottom lip.

"Its against policy.'

Another heated kiss followed.

"Ino would have a field day."

Her foot ran up the back of his calf to wrap around his leg.

"We'd get in trouble."

He licked down her neck to suck her collarbone.

She moaned.

And with a strangled cry he threw himself off her, hitting the seat hard and leaning his head back.

She kneeled just between his legs, looking up at him curiously.

He looked down at her and nearly lost it with a groan.

"Naruto would kill me."

He saw the truth of it enter her eyes. With a sigh her pink head dropped onto his knee.

"Shit."

Sasuke was in torment. He pulled her up onto the seat next to him and stripped off his shirt.

"Cover up. Before I forget that blonde idiot completely."

His voice was a growl that made here shiver. She took the shirt, loving the smell of it as she pulled it on.

"Damn."

Sasuke breathed, staring at her with hot eyes. Sakura looked away, flushed. She was great in his clothes. A rush of possessiveness like he'd never felt before rushed over him like a wave.

The rest of the limo ride was silent. As was the entrance to the hotel from the VIP door and the elevator ride.

Both Sasuke and Sakura went straight to their rooms. He never got the shirt back.

**

* * *

**

Thank you!

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaack! And here's an explosive chapter for you! **

**STRONG T…probably more M…**

* * *

It was torture. Sweet, painful torture….for him.

She was just frustrated.

She was mainly alone every day. Kiba was there. Tenten was there. Sasuke stayed a few steps behind constantly, but she was totally alone.

And sick of it.

When forced to eat room service in the hotel room she'd taken to throwing pieces of bread or peas at him. Anything to get a reaction. He would just stare coldly. Eventually he realized that the only way to end the one sided food fight was to sit and eat with her.

They were silent meals, but at least she wasn't eating alone.

It was eight days after the limo, and the photo shoot at the Eiffel Tower had just ended. She was in red sunglasses and a red blouse with a black fur jacket and red heels with a black and white zebra striped flare jeans.

He'd just watched the photo shoot, staring the way he always did. In her mind every picture had become for him. Every pose and smile and laugh for his benefit and enjoyment.

They were walking towards the limo across the green, and she kept glancing back at him. She was in a frivolous mood. This shoot had been kept totally secret, happening just at sunrise and attracting minimal attention. Almost no one was there.

She glanced over her shoulder one more time and he cocked his head slightly at her.

She took off running.

He let out a startled yell and gave chase.

Sakura knew she couldn't outrun him. She was on grass in heels. But she just felt like running. Felt like laughing in the sunshine with him.

"Sakura!"

She turned to laugh over her shoulder at him, his hand almost touching the tips of her hair, his black trench coat billowing out behind him. On impulse she stopped and turned mid step, he had too little warning to stop and the two tumbled to the ground rolling a few times before ending up on their backs next to each other.

Sakura was laughing so hard she was almost crying. He looked over at her, both having lost their sunglasses in the fall. She was glowing. Gorgeous.

He couldn't help it. For the first time in years be began to chuckle. Then laugh. Soon the two were helplessly giggling, rolling to face each other and useless in their mirth.

He watched her catch her breath and sit up, then rise to turn and heave him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But that was necessary, I promise."

He looked at her in bewilderment.

He had laughed like a child. He felt giddy when she said his name.

He was in love with her.

And it had completely floored him.

**

* * *

**

Thank you!

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaack! And here's an explosive chapter for you! **

**STRONG T…probably more M…**

* * *

Two in the morning, Barbie Girl blasted from Sakura's night table. Groggily the 19 year old fumbled for the answer button.

"Hello?"

"I've got some news."

"Ino? Is everything okay?"

"No actually. Yesterday the guy who shot Naruto liquidated all his assets and bought a one way ticket to Paris. They searched his house and found thousands of letters he composed to you and loads of photos. He's classically obsessed. Don't leave your hotel until I get there to manage things. The police here have already contacted the French police."

"Thank you Ino."

"I'll be there soon. Just stay inside."

"Good bye."

Sakura's hand was shaking. In fact, everything was shaking. She suddenly felt naked; the huge picture windows open to the city lights seemed dangerous. All the noises of the city and hotel seemed ominous and loud. She was too scared to go close the blinds. She was too scared to move…so…

"SASUKE!"

She was surprised by the panic in her voice. It hardly sounded like hers anymore.

The fear gave way to adrenaline, and she was up off the bed, racing for the door.

"SASUKE!"

She ripped open her door just as he threw open his.

"Sakura?"

She was up and over the plush white couch in a second and he met her halfway, catching her once again in his strong embrace.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Sasuke tightened his arms when he felt her shaking.

"Is there something in your room?"

His voice had gone deadly, she could feel his muscles flexing powerfully in frustration.

She sucked in a shaking breath.

"The man who shot Naruto…he – they found him – they were too late. He bought a ticket to Paris. He's here. He's coming for me."

The last sentence became a sob, and Sasuke sat on the white loveseat, pulling her down onto his lap. He caressed her hair, whispering words of comfort and promises of protection as she shook against him.

She regained control of herself eventually, but didn't move, nuzzling her head into the junction of his shoulder and neck. The hands in her hair moved to trail up and down her sides.

"I'm under house arrest until Ino arrives."

Sasuke's chuckle rumbled through them both, making Sakura tingle.

"Naruto was never a fan of her."

Sakura shrugged, nestling closer to him.

"She's fine. I'm sure she likes me, but she's a shrewd businesswoman. She makes a lot of money, but it never seems to be enough. I'm her current cash cow, so she'd go through hell and high-water to keep me safe."

Sasuke growled, once again making the woman on his lap vibrate.

"Of course she likes you. I hate everyone and even _I _like you. And you are no one's cow. Cash or not. Don't say that again."

Sakura pushed off his bare chest, reluctantly forcing him to loosen his grip as she looked him in the eyes.

"You like me?"

His smirk made liquid fire run through her veins.

"Oh, I'm a big fan Miss Haruno."

She laughed sensually repositioning herself to straddle his hips. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder and whispered close to his lips.

"Really Mr. Uchiha, I'm flattered."

He massaged her hips through the fabric of her nightdress, his smirk widening. Their lips danced, separated by centimeters.

"You really should be."

Her tongue darted out, the tip brushing his top lip.

"How big a fan?"

Their eyes glittered in the dim room. He thrust his hips against her, receiving a moan for his efforts.

"The biggest." He whispered darkly before attacking her pale neck with his red hot mouth. Sakura arched into him with a whimper, her hands rubbing from his elbows up his arms to neck and into his hair.

His wet kisses got to the top of her nightdress before the hands in his hair yanked his head back. She ravaged his lips, demanding and taking. He groaned happily into her mouth as his own hands came up to hold the back of her neck.

Finally, a girl worth having.

She raised herself off of his lap onto her knees making herself taller than him and giving her the advantage.

He growled against her lips, nipping at her exploring tongue. He was used to being in charge.

He stood without breaking the kiss, cupping her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. Blindly he stumbled to his room, kicking closed the door before dropping the two of them onto the bed.

She broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"My bed's bigger."

"No one would expect you to be here," He flashed his genuine grin, "It's the safest place."

"Naruto-"

"Screw Naruto. Actually no, screw me, right now, and we'll deal with him later."

Sakura let out a bark of laughter and rewarded him with a kiss.

"He doesn't really need to know."

Sasuke froze above her.

"Look at me."

Emerald eyes met onyx orbs.

"He will know. Everyone will know. Because if I take you now, I'll expect to have you. You'll be mine, and I'll give anything for you."

Her eyes widened.

"You hardly know me."

"Yet I've never felt like this."

Sakura lifted herself off the bed slightly, giving him a soft, loving kiss.

"Neither have I."

Sasuke smirked, and dipped his head to her neck. He raked his teeth across the sensitive skin until he found a spot that made her squirm against him. Then he sucked hard, using his tongue and teeth to mark her as his.

Sakura threw back her head and moaned his name desperately.

Suddenly they were frantic, her dress and his Calvin Klein's ripped off and thrown to the floor in their need for each other. They brought each other to the edge again and again, before finally spiraling into a whirlpool of raw emotion and perfect sensations.

Then Sasuke started again, this time slowly and tenderly. This time there was no hurry. Languidly they loved each other until sunlight streamed through the window into his small room, and she lay splayed across his chest as he traced designs across her smooth skin.

In the living room, the door to the hotel room jiggled.

The couple entwined in the bed covers froze, listening silently.

The handle to the door shook. Then silence. Then more rattling, and the door swung open.

Sasuke was up and out of bed quickly, motioning for her to stay there. She watched him dress as the person in the other room had a conversation with himself.

"She's not here. She's out. Yes, out…what to do? What do I do? Wait! Yes, hide and wait! Her closet! Go to her closet…and watch and wait…then BANG!"

Hysterical laughter filled then suite as the man moved across the room.

Sasuke had pulled on black jeans, he pulled open a draw and yanked out a leather case. Tossing it on the bed he wrenched it open, coolly taking out two throwing discs, eight kuni and a gun with three rounds.

Sakura watched him with wide green eyes.

He sat down beside her, his face guarded. Stoic once again. A door closed in the main suite.

"We're going out together. You head for the main door, run to Kiba or Tenten's room. Call the police then hide. I'm going after him. Don't argue Sakura. This is what I do."

She stopped the argument about to tumble from her lips and instead reached up to touch his face. He rubbed his cheek into her hand, kissing the wrist lightly as she moved up into his hair.

"I'll see you when you're finished?"

He winked at her reassuringly and touched her lips with his thumb.

"After this I'll have enough adrenaline to go for hours."

She leant forward, the sheet slipping from her fingers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing their chests together.

"I love you Mr. Uchiha."

He held her close for a second, then pulled away to explore her mouth one more time.

"I love you too Miss Haruno."

Then he was up and at the doorway.

"Get dressed, before I lose my self control and make you scream with pleasure while there's a psychopath next door."

Sakura grinned at him and pulled on his shirt and her underwear. Sasuke smirked at her, eyes glowing.

"You gotta wear that more often."

She sidled up to him with a wink.

"We going or not?"

Immediately he sobered, and gestured her back while he slowly cracked open the door.

"He closed your bedroom door behind him. Go now, I'll cover you."

The two went quickly to the hotel door, and Sasuke opened it for her. With a final passionate kiss she was gone down the hall. It was him and the man who tried to kill Sakura and shot Naruto.

Sasuke turned back towards her bedroom. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Sakura dodged out into the hallway, then let the door close behind her. Tenten's room. But her feet didn't move. She leant against the wall and stared at the door. Listened.

This was what he did. He'd be fine.

He promised her.

He loved her.

With a resolving breath and a quick smile, Sakura sprinted to Tenten's door, ramming into it with full force and pounding loudly. She didn't shout though. Just in case the crazy man somehow heard and recognized her voice…or something.

Loud cursing came from within. Then the door opened as far as the safety chain would allow.

"What the fu-Sakura? Oh my God, what's wrong? Where's Sasuke?"

"Let me in, quickly!"

The door closed briefly to unlock, then the Sakura was bursting into the room locking the door behind her and demanding Ino's phone.

"What's the number for 911 in France? Is it 222? Or is that England?"

Ino stared at her.

"What?"

"Ino! The man out to get me is in my room. Sasuke's there and is going to get him, but we need police or things could get messy! What the fuck is the French Emergency number?"

"Holy shit, give me the phone and go barricade yourself in the bathroom, right now. Go!"

Gunshots echoed through the wall. Sakura screamed, then turned back toward the door.

"Sasuke!"

Tenten grabbed her arms and shook her violently.

"Get in the bathroom!"

The terrified girl did as she was told, darting into the bathroom and locking the door before forcing herself to bite a towel and lie down in the bathtub with the curtain drawn. The latter was to hide; the towel was to avoid having her hysterical sobs heard through the door.

**

* * *

**

Thank you!

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


End file.
